The present disclosure relates to a machining center and more specifically to a machining center with a mill cutting tool and a mill cutting tool changing apparatus to assist the operator in changing the mill cutting tool.
A known cutting tool in a machining center is periodically replaced due to normal wear and tear. The process of changing out the cutting tool is a difficult task because this task is manually performed by the operator without the assistance of a tool changing device.
In some machining centers a known cutting tool, which may weigh upwards of 40-50 pounds, is mounted to a tool magazine located inside the machining center. The tool magazine is set back between 20-30 inches from the front opening of the machining center. Thus, in order to change out the cutting tool, the operator must physically bend over and reach into the machining center and try to balance a 40 pound weight approximately 30 inches away and then re-install a new cutting tool. In most cases, two people are required to change out the cutting tool.